The Date
by 13Roxas13
Summary: Riku has finally gotten enough nerve to ask Kairi on a date but everything seems to be going wrong! RikuxKairi KairiXRiku RikuKairi KairiRiku


**A prize for an art contest on gaia. She requested a Riku fic were he tries to ask kairi out on a date. I hope this meets with her expectations and I hope that all of the rest of you enjoy it as well.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_**The Date**_

Riku looked at the door and took a deep breath before reaching up and knocking. When Kairi opened the door, Riku asked hopefully, "Do you want to go to a movie?"

Kairi blinked in surprise and then smiled, "Sure what are you and Sora seeing?"

Riku sweat dropped, "I kinda just meant you and me."

"Ok...I guess...but this better not be another competition with Sora," She warned

"No! It's not! I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me!" He hastily explained.

"Okay...What movie?"

Riku paused for a minute because he hadn't actually thought of a movie that would be good for their first date. "Well..." he scratched the back of his head "Is there a movie that you would like to see?"

"There is that new action movie, it looks pretty good," she suggested.

"Okay, I guess I will come pick you up at..." Kairi interrupted him. "Actually I will meet you there at four."

Riku frowned but then smiled, "I will see you there."

"See ya" Kairi responded as she closed the door.

Riku turned and jumped in the air the way that Sora is prone to. "Score! After all those years I finally have a date with Kairi." He ran to home, flung the door open then flung slammed the it shut as he entered. He laid down on the couch with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"I guess I need to find something to wear," he pondered. The silver-haired boy ran to his room and threw his closet open, his grin falling when he observed the contents.

"This sucks! I forgot that all I have is copies of the same outfit!" He grabbed his wallet and ran to the store in panic. As he entered the store he noticed the clock said 2:30. He ran to the nearest employee.

"Um...ma am I need to find some to wear on my first date."

The girl stared at him for a minute and then smiled, "Well let's see...where are you going for this date?"

"To see the new action movie." Riku replied eyeing the clock.

"Well that is not very romantic but how about this," She asked holding up a blue button up shirt and blue dress pants. Riku grabbed the clothes and ran off to try them on. A few minutes later he walked back out for judgement.

"You look great sir! This is one lucky girl!" she exclaimed upon examining him. This made him smile before dashing back to change into his clothes. Once changed; he paid, thanked the lady, and rushed home.

It was 3:00 when he got home so he ran upstairs to go ready. When he was ready, he looked in the mirror and decided he had to agree with the lady; Kairi was _so_ lucky.

He headed off to the theater. When he got there Kairi was already there in her regular outfit. She looked him up and down, obviously as confused about his attire as he was about hers.

He forced himself to smile despite his confusion, "Well we'd better get going." She just nodded in agreement.

They headed in, got their popcorn and found their seats. The movie was pretty lame; they were not impressed at all.

Riku walked her home after the movie before heading towards his own home. That is when it hit him the reason she hit him every-time he and grabbed her hand; she didn't even realize that it was a date!

He frowned as he trudged the rest of the way home. He plopped down on the couch to think. He went trough all that trouble and watched a crappy movie just to discover that she only thought of him as a friend!

He dragged himself upstairs to change out of the forsaken "date" outfit; only to find that all his closet held were copies of said "date" outfit: blue button-up shirts and blue dress pants. People all over the island could hear Riku's cry of agony, "Noooooooooo!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review! **


End file.
